


You like him, huh?

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Teen Wolf, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott, I don’t get what he sees in Kira." He counters, but quickly continues talking, and saying too much before he realized what left his mouth. "I mean- what does she and him have that we don’t? He was hugging me yesterday, and it wasn’t just a hug, it couldn’t have been. He held me for minutes, and I just rested against him. I felt safe in his arms- and I, well. I've never had that feeling before. The warm, light feeling. I can't explain it. I suck at explaining touchy feely shit." Liam rose his eyebrows when Mason paused the game. "What the hell, Mason?" Liam turned to look at his best friend, who was staring at him with a huge ass grin.</p><p>"You like Scott McCall." He snickered, setting his controller aside. "Dude, I didn't even know-" he paused. "I mean I didn't know. You never brought up you liking guys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like him, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally shorter, and posted on my tumblr, but I added more to it. I hope you enjoy it.

"I don’t understand what he sees in her," Liam spat, fingers punching down against the xbox controller with a little too much force.

"Who are you talking about?" Mason asked, staring at the tv screen, fingers punching down against the buttons, and working the joystick. The two were playing Call of Duty. They deserved a little down time after finding out about their so called ‘friend’ Garrett were using them.

"Scott, I don’t get what he sees in Kira." He counters, but quickly continues talking, and saying too much before he realized what left his mouth. "I mean- what does she and him have that we don’t? He was hugging me yesterday, and it wasn’t just a hug, it couldn’t have been. He held me for minutes, and I just rested against him. I felt safe in his arms- and I, well. I've never had that feeling before. The warm, light feeling. I can't explain it. I suck at explaining touchy feely shit." Liam rose his eyebrows when Mason paused the game. "What the hell, Mason?" Liam turned to look at his best friend, who was staring at him with a huge ass grin.

"You like Scott McCall." He snickered, setting his controller aside. "Dude, I didn't even know-" he paused. "I mean I didn't know. You never brought up you liking guys."

"I never thought about it either, I didn’t even know I could feel that way about someone until I met Scott McCall." Liam said, looking the other way, avoiding Mason’s eyes. "You better not say anything! Especially not to Scott." Liam points at him, and starts the video game again.

"I won’t, but you will." Mason commented, and glanced over at his friend. "Tell him how you really feel, you might be surprised by his response, because I actually think he likes you too."

"I'm not good at those things," Liam mumbled. He wasn't good at the whole feelings crap, he had a hard time figuring out his own feelings half of the time. But one thing he knew for sure was that he really liked Scott McCall. Liam stared down at his controller, he wasn't playing anymore. He tossed it aside, and pulled out his phone, and stared at Scott's contact. He pursed his lips. "I'm going to call him," Liam said, and not even seconds after that Mason was clapping him on his shoulder. "Alright, yeah, that's all you've got to do. Just talk to him, Liam."

Liam nodded slowly, and pressed down against Scott's number, and then pressed the phone against his ear and listened to it ring. Which seemed like forever. Just before Liam was going to end the call Scott answered. "What's up, Liam? Something wrong?" He asked, sounding almost worried.

"No, no. I'm fine, really." Liam reassured, smiling lightly. It was great to know Scott cared about him that much. The first thing he was asked was if he was okay. No, he was nervous. Really nervous. Liam glanced over at Mason and saw him grinning stupidly, holding his two hands up, thumbs sticking up for encouragement. Liam rolled his eyes and looked away, just knowing that Mason was watching and listening was making him even more nervous.

"Then why'd you call?" Scott finally asked, which left Liam quiet for a minute. But he eventually forced himself to say something. "I needed to know... I needed to know if you.." Liam wasn't saying this right. He cleared his throat. "Look, Scott... I like you... A lot. And I know you like Kira so there's no chance of us being together, ever and that's fi-." Liam was cut off by Scott.

"I don't like Kira," he said, pausing for a minute, trying to gather the right words. "She's just my friend... Liam I wish you would've told me sooner, because I feel... I feel the same way. When I'm with you, I can tell that you're the one."

Liam was smiling like an idiot now, he was so happy. So happy with what he just heard. "Really?" Liam asked. "Really." Scott answered.

"Sooo, can I- can we see each other later? Maybe I can come over?" Liam suggested, trying to seem calm and collected, but inside he was freaking out. He was such a god damn teenager. He was acting like a girl.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll be home all night. See you then." Scott told Liam his goodbyes, and son Liam was just sitting there staring at his phone with a big smile.

"Well, what did I say, man?" Mason laughed. He was happy for Liam, happy that he was happy. "Told you that he probably liked you too."


End file.
